


Hold Him Close to Your Chest

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [39]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Naga, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remus bursts out of the lake he had so much fun playing in, straight into one of his boyfriends’ chests. They aren’t too happy about getting wet.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 21





	Hold Him Close to Your Chest

Remus stumbled out of the lake. His clothes were sopping wet, dripping water on the hot stones on the bank, but he paid no mind to that fact as he walked towards quite the interesting sight. 

Above Remus, higher on the bank were two large nagas, laid out in the sun, sunbathing to their hearts content. They were nearly on top of one another, one of their arms loosely wrapped around the other. The naga who had slightly more naga-like features, particularly a set of scales similar to his tail adorning his face, had a content smile splayed across his face, Janus. 

But that was quickly wiped away as Remus approached them both, disturbing their peaceful silence. Remus’s own grin threatened to slip as he watched Janus, his heart threatening to skip a beat at the glare from Janus that was leveled at him.

“Janus! Emile! I’m done!” Remus yelled, nearly slipping on a particularly slippery and shiny rock, his bare feet slapping against it with a dull thud. 

Emile stirred from behind Janus as Remus yelled, fingers twitching near Remus as he launched himself unceremoniously at Janus’s chest. Remus’s grin was back, a maniacal edge to it, as he launched himself towards Janus’s chest.

When Remus made contact, Janus wheezed, his hands instinctively coming to cup where Remus slammed into him. Janus glanced at Emile’s hand draped over him, still lax and limp, eyes glaring down at Remus, but not making an attempt to get up. 

That only made Remus’s grin spread wider, glancing up at Emile’s hand himself.

Taking the opportunity, Remus burrowed into Janus’s chest, not caring he was getting water all over Janus’s chest from the lake. All Remus cared about was warming himself up against Janus’s now warm chest that was like a warm blanket on half of his body. 

He couldn’t tell what Janus’s expression was now, intentionally positioning himself, as he burrowed himself into Janus’s chest more and more, to face away from him, but even without looking he knew Janus was glaring at his back with the fury of a thousand suns because he couldn’t move without waking Emile.

Remus smirked just to himself at the thought that he essentially had Janus hostage to his wetness until Emile finally woke up. 

_I’m going to have FUN with this._

Remus began by placing his hands directly onto Janus’s chest, the pretense being he was just warming his hands specifically against Janus’s chest. However, slow enough not to draw attention to what he was doing at first, he started to move his hands in a ‘wax on wax off’ motion, his fingers bumping across the slope of Janus’s chest.

Remus waited for Janus to notice, his motions still small, but growing more pronounced bit by bit. It was when Janus’s chest began to stutter under his hands that he grinned, Janus was feeling the motion. 

_Perfect._

With the knowledge that Janus could feel what he was doing now, he only sped up the ‘wax on wax off’ motion, that maniacal expression back on his face as Janus’s chest stuttered multiple times all at once from under Remus almost the moment he sped up. A bark of something Remus assumed was involuntary laughter escaped from Janus’s lips muffled by something, Remus’s ear picking it up through Janus’s chest as Remus lay sideways, but he didn’t get time to dwell or relish that he had made Janus laugh by _tickling_ him.

But all good things must come to an end as Remus suddenly pressed up against Janus’s chest by a giant weight pressed up against his back. The weight was overwhelming, and Remus could scarcely fight against it before he was pressed up fully against Janus’s chest, now completely surrounded by warmth instead of just half of his body.

Instead of fighting it, trying to get out of what he now realized was Janus’s hand holding him to tickle Janus again, he just accepted the warmth as it was comfy and relaxing, his own body relaxing as the warmth spread through him bit by bit, chasing away the chill from the lake water still drenching him. Remus even let out a soft sigh as his eyes slipped closed, a relaxed smile on his face as he lost himself in the warmth surrounding him.

He had no idea how long he was stuck like that, but all at once Remus realized something was moving, hearing the sound of something sliding across the ground. It wasn’t Janus, as he wasn’t moving, that could only mean-

Remus craned his neck up as best he could, face still pressed against Janus’s chest as Emile’s hand arced across his view, moving sluggishly, but purposefully. Emile’s hand stopped as it neared Remus, pressing lightly on Janus’s chest.

A massive sound of scales sliding against rock echoed around the small area around the lake as Emile’s hand drew back out of Remus’s vision. Emile was getting up, he was awake!

Remus still could not move, however, the almost oppressive weight of Janus’s hand pressing on him just short of suffocating him, but other than greeting Emile from his nap, he really didn’t want to move.

Janus, who Remus assumed was asleep even though the weight around him from Janus’s hand remained consistent, opened his heterochromic eyes almost blearily, making his own sound of scales sliding against the rocks he had been laying on as he sat up beside Emile. Remus, ever the contrarian, stayed still and relaxed as Janus moved him up and down on his chest, less able to keep his hand from moving as he himself moved.

“Oh, you are awake Emile. Remus has finished swimming in the lake and has been resting against my chest for a while now.” Janus announced, voice the slightest bit groggy.

Janus’s fingers peeled back from Remus a little, the weight on Remus lessening slightly as Janus presented Remus’s lax and small form to Emile.

Remus frowned, not wanting to be on display but still too relaxed to do anything about it. He just stayed there, listening to his boyfriends speak above him.

“Oh, he’s so cute when he’s sleeping!” No he was NOT.

“I suppose he is, but he did get my chest all wet. He was like a watery bullet into my chest the moment he jumped out of the lake.” 

Remus’s lazy frown became a half grin at the reminder of what he done about a quarter hour before.

“Oh, look, he’s smiling! I think he’s awake! Oh... um...” Emile bubbled, Remus cracking his eyes open in acknowledgment. 

Emile was excitedly but quietly clapping his hands together before his face froze in an expression of realization, Emile’s cheeks tinging red.

_Oh, that’s cute! Ems is embarrassed he got caught calling me cute when he thought I was asleep. It_ definitely _suits him._

“Are you planning to stay glued to my side the whole day now?” Janus drawled, lightly prodding Remus with a single finger, Remus not reacting to it much beyond rolling his eyes in full view of Emile. Emile covered his mouth to stifle a giggle in response.

“Yes, in fact, I do plan to do that, thank you very much. I’m your problem now.”

Janus sighed, Remus bobbing up and down as Janus did so. Emile’s hand came up to cup Remus as well as Janus responded, tapping Janus’s chest absentmindedly, sending reverberations though Remus’s body.

“I love you, Remus.”

Remus smiled sleepily, “I love you too, Jan-Jan. You too Emile.”

Remus could swear they both said _something_ after that, but Janus’s body heat caused by the sun finally got to him as he slipped from awareness into a peaceful and deep sleep.


End file.
